The present invention concerns a mechanism to obtain the complete reclining of a seat, particularly for an aircraft seat.
More specifically, the invention concerns a mechanism of the above kind that allows creating a xe2x80x9cbedxe2x80x9d condition with a very limited space.
The solution suggested according to the present invention has been particularly studied for xe2x80x9cbusinessxe2x80x9d class seats.
It is well known that in aircraft seat for the economic, business and in many cases first class are provided.
In order to obtain the best comfort, many technical solutions have been studied, particularly for business and first class. Obviously, it easier to find solutions for the first class seats, since the available space is really larger, while it is more difficult to obtain certain results for the business class seats.
More particularly, it is not easy to obtain a xe2x80x9cbedxe2x80x9d condition for xe2x80x9cbusinessxe2x80x9d class seat, mainly due to the reduced available space.
The solution suggested according to the present invention is included in this context.
Particularly, main object of the present invention is that of providing a mechanism for completely reclining a seat, up to reaching a bed position, with the minimum space.
Further object of the present invention is that of providing a solution of the above kind that allows to reach a xe2x80x9cbedxe2x80x9d solution without discontinuities on the plane where the passenger rests.
Still another object of the present invention is that of providing a mechanism which is very simple under a constructive point of view, ad, at the same time, easy and reliable.
A further object of the present invention is that of providing a technical solution excluding the presence of in vista guides.
It is therefore specific object of the present invention a mechanism to obtain the complete reclining of a seat, particularly for an aircraft seat, comprising a lower element, fixed to the floor, provided with a guide, placed in a substantially rear position; a seat element, on which the back and the seat are pivoted, respectively on the rear and frontally, a rocking lever element, pivoted in front of said lower element, and above the lower part of said seat element; and a lever element, pivoted, at its rear end, on the coupling point between the seat and the back, and at its front end, on said rocking lever; being further provided actuating means that, acting on the rocking lever, cause the operation of the whole mechanism, reclining or lifting the seat.
According to the invention, it is provided a lifting mechanism for the seat footrest.
Still according to the invention, two different mechanisms for each seat can be provided.
Furthermore, according to the invention, said rocking lever actuating means can be comprised by mechanical, hydraulic, pneumatic, hydropneumatic actuating means.
In a preferred embodiment of the mechanism according to the present invention, said seat element provides at the back, two pivoting means for the back, and two coupling points, respectively upper and lower point, for the coupling of the seat.